Never Knew I Needed
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Sequel to Never Knew I Wanted. James wants to be with just Emmett, but Emmett misses being with women.


**A/N: Welcome everyone to the sequel to Never Knew I Wanted!**

**I would have had this posted much sooner, but school and work are killing me.**

**Never Knew I Wanted was really fluffy so I thought that the boys could use a little conflict.**

**The boys are definitely taken for an emotional ride in this story.**

**This was hard to write because I always feel the emotions of my characters and this got a little intense.**

**Anyway, I want to thank all of you for supporting me and I hope that you will enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

><p><span>Never Knew I Needed<span>

James' POV

I just worked 12 hours so I'm tired and irritable. I just want to go home, shower, eat and then go to bed. I'm yawning during the whole drive home and I pray that I don't fall asleep at the wheel. I sit on the couch to take my shoes off because I can't have them on for another minute. I don't knock on Emmett's door, I just walk in and the scene in front of me is pretty familiar. He's watching porn on the TV (after my sister taught him how to hook up his laptop to the TV) with his hand down his boxers. I strip out of my clothes and that's when I notice that it's straight porn.

"Isn't she hot?" Emmett asks.

"She's ok," I say indifferently.

"You are _still _attracted to women, right?" He wonders.

"Yes, but she's blonde. You know I love my brunettes," I reply as I kiss him on the cheek.

Emmett flexes his wrist. "Want to give me a hand here?"

"I'd love to, but I'm exhausted," I decline.

"How about I fix you a plate and give you a massage after you shower?" He offers.

I nod. "You're the best."

* * *

><p>1 Week Later<p>

James' POV

I've been working a lot of overtime lately so I've been really tired. I finally have a day off and Emmett takes off since he has some vacation days to burn and so we can see each other for more than an hour every day. I wake up to the bed shaking and boisterous moans from the TV. I know that we haven't had sex in a little while, but his dick is going to fall off if he keeps masturbating as often as he is! I get up to take my ritual morning piss and Emmett's eyes are glued to the TV when I get back. I'm not sure if he even noticed that I left.

"What's with all of the straight porn?" I wonder.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I've just been in the mood for it."

"Do you miss being with women?" I ask.

"Sometimes," Emmett admits.

"I figured as much," I mutter.

"Don't you?" He asks.

"Not really," I answer honestly.

"I was not expecting you to say that. Now I feel like an ass," Emmett says.

"Don't. You can't help what you want," I tell him.

He sighs. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"No," I reply.

The rest of our day is pretty tense. We don't bring up the subject anymore, but it's still hanging in the air between us. He asks if I want to go out and I could definitely use a drink or 2 so I agree. I head straight for the bar while Emmett scopes out the place. There are tons of beautiful women around and for the first time in my life I'm honest to god _jealous. _After a few drinks I have to piss badly so I head to the bathroom. I see Emmett talking to a very pretty woman when I come out. He gives the chick a small smile before he walks over to me.

"I picked her out for you, she's a curvy brunette with green eyes. You can't tell me that you don't want her," Emmett yells over the music.

"You want to bring her home with us?" I verify.

"Yes, just for a night," He clarifies.

I snort. "Yeah, because there wasn't any drama _last _time that we picked up a girl."

"This isn't going to be like with Rosalie. That hot girl over there is just looking for a spontaneous night of fun," Emmett tells me.

"Fuck her if you want to, but I'm not interested," I reply, exasperated.

"Are you absolutely positive that you're not fucking gay?" He questions.

"You can't possibly be dense enough to think that's what _this _is about," I remark.

Emmett runs his hands over his face. "I never used to have problems reading you, but now you're like a fucking mystery to me. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to be with anyone but _you_ and it's obvious that you want to fuck other people. Is that simple enough for you to understand?" I shout.

"James—" He begins.

I interrupt him. "Look, I just think that we need some space right now. I'm going to call Alice to pick me up."

I turn my back to him and walk off because I don't want to talk to him anymore and I don't want to hear anything that he has to say. Once I'm in the semi-quiet of the outside of the club I dial my sister's number. I start walking to the restaurant that's across the street from the club just in case Emmett decides he wants to come after me. I look at my watch and it's only 11:30 so she's probably still awake. Alice finally picks up the phone after what feels like 5 minutes.

"Hey James," She greets.

"Hey Ali. Are you busy?" I wonder.

"I'm never too busy for my big brother," Alice comments.

"Would you mind coming to pick me up so I can stay with you for a few days?" I ask her.

"Of course I don't mind!" She replies happily.

I give her the address and she tells me that it'll take her about 15 minutes to get here. I ask Alice if we can stop by my place quickly so that I can pick up a few things and she agrees. The ride to her apartment is spent in silence because I'm not ready to talk yet. Since she only has one bedroom, I just put my things in the living room by the couch. There's a concerned look in her eyes and when she hugs me, I can't hold back anymore and the tears start flowing from my eyes.

Alice rubs my back soothingly. "What's wrong, James?"

"I don't think that he _wants _me anymore," I declare.

"What makes you think that?" She probes.

"He's still interested in being with other people," I answer.

"Emmett has always been a greedy bastard. He can have everything that he wants and _still _crave more," Alice tells me.

"I don't know what to do though. He still wants to be with women and I don't exactly have the same anatomy," I say.

"That is a bit of a dilemma," She comments.

"Yeah," I concur.

"I wish there was an easy solution," Alice remarks.

"So do I," I state.

"You've had a long night, maybe you should get some sleep," She suggests.

I kiss her on the forehead. "You're right. I love you, Ali. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"I love you too, James. You know that you're _always _welcome here. It's no problem at all," Alice says with a genuine smile.

* * *

><p>"He's sleeping right now and I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't want to see you if he were awake," I hear Alice snap.<p>

"I just want to talk to him," Emmett states.

"You really hurt him, Emmett," She lets him know.

I turn over on the couch and try to drown out the rest of their conversation. I have a headache and I really don't want to deal with him right now, not while I'm still mad. We've never argued much or stayed angry at each other for a long time and I always feel sick to my stomach when we're upset with each other. Now that we're together, that feeling is even worse. Emmett doesn't seem like he's going to leave anytime soon so I take a deep breath and walk over to the door.

"Let him in, Alice. I'll talk to him after I shower," I tell them.

I stay in the shower until the water gets too cold and I brush my teeth as slowly as I can. I put on the random pair of jeans and the nondescript t-shirt that I packed. Emmett and Alice are sitting at her table drinking coffee when I enter the kitchen. Alice offers me a cup and I gladly accept it. She takes her cup and notifies me that she'll be in her room if I need her for anything. She glares at Emmett before she leaves.

"You didn't really give me a chance to explain myself last night," He starts.

I cross my arms. "Trust me when I say that you made yourself perfectly clear."

"I want to be enough for you, but I'm not right now," Emmett vaguely says.

"What does that mean?" I question.

"I love you, but I'm still sexually attracted to women and I need to get rid of the urge to have sex with them," He continues.

I hold my tears back. "Are you not happy with me? Am I not satisfying you? Am _I _not enough?"

"You're everything to me, James. This isn't at all about you not being adequate. I just have some unresolved feelings and emotions that I need to work out," Emmett expresses.

"So what do you want from me?" I want to know.

"Patience. I just need a little time," He requests.

"Let me get this straight, I'll be here suffering while you're off banging chicks in _our _bed?" I check.

Emmett grabs my face tenderly so that I'm looking at him. "Don't say it like that. This is hard for me too. It's killing me knowing that I'm hurting you right now. I feel weak, James. You love me and it's effortless, it's pure. I love you and I'm struggling. I hate being so conflicted. I just want to love you and be happy, but I can't _yet. _I'm doing this for _us, _James. I love you enough that I want to fix myself so we can have the blissful, perfect relationship that we both want."

We're both holding each other and sobbing as he finishes speaking. I've never seen him look so broken, so lost, so troubled and so vulnerable. My heart is shattering into a million tiny pieces for the both of us. I give him a quick peck on the lips and the salty taste of our combined tears mingles with the kiss. Once I regain my composure, I tell him to take all of the time that he needs, but that he better come back to me.

He nods as he deepens the kiss. "You know that I can't stay away from you for very long. I'll be back to you before you can really start missing me."

"I seriously doubt that," I argue.

"I know this is going to be hard for us, but we'll be ok," Emmett says, truly hopeful.

* * *

><p>Emmett's POV<p>

I can't stand the deafening silence, it's driving me crazy. My apartment feels so empty without James. I'm so used to noise; from the sound of James snoring, him listening to his music at earsplitting volumes, his voice, his moans. It's only been a few days, but it feels like it's been much longer. I'm at a club looking at all of the girls trying to figure out which one I want to fuck. I'm staying away from blondes because they're just going to remind me too much of James. An attractive brunette sits down next to me and she smiles.

"Hi, I'm Bree," She introduces.

I shake her hand. "Emmett."

"Nice to meet you," Bree says.

"Likewise," I agree.

"What's a hot guy like you doing sitting here alone?" She asks.

"Waiting to take you back to my place," I answer smoothly.

Bree smirks. "Let me just finish my drink and then we'll get out of here."

She devours her drink and she tells me that she has to tell her friend that she's leaving first. Bree returns a few minutes later and we walk out to my car. I don't notice that my hands are shaking until I'm unlocking my front door. I have no idea why I'm acting like a nervous virgin. She pushes me against my bedroom door as soon as it's closed and she kisses me passionately. She tastes fruity like her drink and she smells sweet like vanilla and coconut. I switch our positions and pull her dress over her head. She's now naked except for the tiny silky thong she's wearing. She promptly removes her underwear and her shoes

"It's my turn to see your body now," She tells me.

I take my shirt off quickly and when I step out of my jeans I realize that I'm almost completely flaccid. I walk her over to my bed and she climbs on top of me. She laces kisses down my chest and she stops right when she reaches my cock. Bree licks her hand for lubrication and I groan when she wraps her small hand around my shaft. She twists her fist around the head and her thumb starts massaging that special spot on the underside. I reach for a condom on my nightstand and she grabs it from my hand. She places it on my dick and she wastes no time mounting me.

"I've never had a cock this big before," Bree states in awe.

I chuckle at the look of wonder on her face as she rocks forward. My hands are resting just above her lower back and I'm suddenly reminded of brutally digging my nails into more muscular hips. In my mind, her face turns from feminine and soft to angular and handsome. Her long dark hair morphs into golden locks and I gently push her off of me. I thought that I could do this because I _need _to do this, but I just can't.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize.

"It's ok," She says.

"My head was completely somewhere else," I explain.

She picks up a picture of me and James. "Were you thinking about him?"

"Yes, actually," I answer honestly.

"You guys look so happy in this picture. What are you doing with me?" Bree wonders.

"It's a long story," I reply.

"I'm a pretty good listener and I don't have anywhere to be," She responds.

I don't really have anyone else to talk to so I take Bree up on her offer. I start from the very beginning. I tell her about everything that happened with Rosalie, how James and I became a couple and about our recent struggles. She's right about being a good listener, she doesn't interrupt or pass judgment at all. I've never been one to really talk deeply about my feelings, but I feel a little better now that I've purged. I take a deep breath when I'm done talking and she rubs my hand reassuringly.

"You realize that the situation is going to get worse the longer you wait, right?" Bree tells me.

I nod. "I know. I'm not sure what to do though. You're an exceptionally beautiful woman and I tried being with you and it didn't work."

"You have to let go of your guilt. Stop thinking about how much you're hurting him, start thinking about how you're going to help him in the long run," She advises.

"You're right. I have to think about the bigger picture," I comprehend.

"Exactly," Bree agrees.

"Sorry I completely ruined your night. You came here to get fucked, not to be my therapist," I apologize again.

She smiles. "It's fine, Emmett."

"Do you need a ride home?" I offer.

"No. I live pretty close to you actually, I can walk," Bree replies as she starts getting dressed.

"I completely owe you, I'll drive you," I insist.

"I ate a big lunch today, I can really use the exercise," She argues.

"Look, how about I walk with you then?" I compromise.

"Ok," Bree finally agrees.

We head out once we're both fully clothed. We have a light conversation on the way to her place. She stops in front of a decent sized house and it really is only minutes away from my apartment. She wishes me well with James and then she gives me her number and tells me to call her if I ever need anyone to talk to. I hug her and I give her my phone number as well. I call James when I make it back home and it goes straight to voicemail.

"It feels good to hear your voice even though it's only a recording. I just wanted to let you know that I miss you so much. I hope you're doing ok. I love you and I'll see you soon," I say before hanging up.

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

"I'm getting cabin fever," I announce.

"That's because you only leave the house for work. It's about time that you get out and do something," Alice encourages.

"I know, but I don't really _feel _like doing anything," I explain.

"We're going out tonight even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming," She threatens.

"Fine," I concede.

I have to do laundry before I get dressed because I'm starting to run out of clothes. It's been about a week and a half since I've been here and I didn't pack that many clothes. I can't bear going back to my apartment and Alice can't promise to keep her thoughts or her hands to herself so she hasn't gone back to my apartment either. My clothes are ready to be placed in the dryer by the time that I'm done showering. Alice suddenly appears with her signature spiky hairdo and she's wearing an extremely tight, short, damn near invisible dress.

"Where the hell do you think you're going dressed like that?" I demand.

Alice laughs. "You're so cute when you get all overprotective. I'm 21 years old now, James. I can wear provocative clothing when I go out."

"I forget that we're only 2 years apart sometimes. You know that I'm just looking after you. You met Edward last time we went out, are you sure that you're ready—"

She cuts me off. "Edward was an asshole who beat me so badly that I landed in the hospital, but that was several months ago. I'm fine now. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of thinking that he broke me. I'm going to live my life the same way I did before I met him."

"Ok, I'll back off," I tell her.

"Thank you," Alice replies.

I get dressed quickly when my clothes are dry. I know that I need to get out of the house and do something other than angst about Emmett, but I'm really not in the mood. I think going out and seeing other people happy and having fun is only going to make my depression worse. Alice grabs my hand and literally pulls me out of her car and into the club. She quickly finds a guy to dance with and waves to me as she follows him onto the dance floor.

"Bye, James!" She calls over her shoulder.

We haven't even been here for 5 minutes and I've already been ditched. It's really hot and I could use some fresh air so I turn toward the exit. I have to walk by the bar in order to get to the exit and that's when I see Emmett _flirting _with a pretty dark skinned girl with long black hair. I know the moment he sees me because his expression immediately changes. I hastily get to the door and practically sprint out of the club. I hear Emmett calling my name, but I keep walking.

"James, wait!" He yells.

I turn around and look at him. "I know I agreed to give you your space, but I can't _watch_ you flirt with someone else."

"Can we talk?" Emmett asks.

"Is there really anything further that we need to discuss?" I counter.

"I'm trying to hurry up," He tells me.

"What's taking so long?" I wonder.

"I start thinking about you every time that I try being with a girl and then I can't go through with it," Emmett explains.

"Then why not just come back?" I ask.

"Because despite my struggles, I still have to do this," He says with a sigh.

"I go crazier as more days go by, Emmett. I'm scared that you're not going to want me anymore—"

Emmett wipes the tears as they flow down my cheeks. "I _need _you, James. I accepted the fact that I loved and wanted you, but the fact that I need you has been so hard for me to come to terms with. You're the only one for me; I'm positive that there will never be anyone else. With that being said, I'm not perfect and I need to fix my flaws. I'm trying, but when I realize that what I'm doing is causing you so much pain..."

"I just want you back, Emmett. Do whatever it takes so that we can be together again. If fucking that girl in there is what you need to do, then stop dragging it out and do it! Fuck that girl so that you can come home and make love to me. Please, I can't do this for much longer," I plead.

He kisses me fervently. "Ok. Have Alice drive you home. I promise that I'll be there when I'm done."

* * *

><p>Emmett's POV<p>

James deepens the kiss and tells me that he'll see me later. I turn away from him and walk back in the club. I'm not sure how long that James and I were talking, but I hope that Leah is still at the bar. When I make it back inside, I'm glad to see her sitting in the same spot where I left her. The seat next to her is still empty and she smiles when I sit down. I ask her if she wants to go back to her place and she nods.

"I thought you'd never ask," Leah replies.

She doesn't live very far and told me that she walked so we get in my car. I'm pulling into her driveway about 5 minutes later. She quickly unlocks her door and instead of walking down the long hallway to her bedroom, we stop at her couch. She slips out of her mini skirt and tube top rapidly and she licks her lips when her eyes land on the bulge in my jeans. I take my shirt off as I step out of my pants. Leah teasingly runs her hand up and down my cock and it twitches at the contact.

"You're already so hard for me," She notes.

"Let me see how wet you are," I say.

I sit her down on the couch and I slide in between her widely spread legs easily. She's shaved mostly, there's only a little patch of hair in the center. Her lips are glistening though and I give them a little kiss. I very lightly slide my tongue in between her folds and she squirms. I lick up and down her slit slowly and she wines at the sensation. Her legs, which are currently resting on my shoulders tighten around me when I lick at her entrance.

"You're r-really good at that," Leah praises.

I smile to myself as I continue to taste her. I wiggle my tongue once it's as far inside her as it will go and she screams my name shrilly. I taste the soft flesh of her inner walls and I can tell by her body language that she's close to orgasm. I move my tongue to her clit and I flick it back and forth. Leah's screams rise in volume as she starts riding my face. She has a vice like grip on the back of my head as she shudders and cums all over my face.

"Holy fucking shit! You have a really talented mouth!" She exclaims.

I laugh. "I've been told that before."

I search for my pants so that I can grab the condom out of my pocket. I unwrap it quickly and put it on. Leah is already on her back spread out perfectly for me. We both moan as I fully enter her. She's so damn wet that I can hear the sloshing sounds as I start moving. Leah scratches along my back with her nails as I make a particularly deep thrust. She feels so good wrapped around my dick and I groan at the pleasurable feeling. Leah's pretty brown eyes are half lidded and she's idly pinching her nipples as she moans in ecstasy.

"So fucking good," Leah mutters.

I reach in between our bodies to fondle her clit. I move my finger in a circular motion and she quivers as her second orgasm hits. I speed up my movements because I'm ready to cum now. Leah spurs me on with soft whimpers and sharp cries. She whispers that she wants me to shoot inside of her and I do almost reflexively. She kisses my sweaty, shaky body and I thank her. I know that she has no idea what exactly I'm thanking her for, but she's grateful. I normally like to clean up after sex, but the most important thing to me right now is getting back to James.

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

I'm pacing around the apartment like a lunatic. I'm too nervous and anxious to sit still though. Emmett has never broken a promise that he's made to me before, but I'm still worried that he may not show up tonight. My phone starts vibrating and I immediately pick it up. I sigh in relief because it's a text from Emmett saying that he'll be here in 5 minutes. I sit down on the couch and I can feel the tension leave my body. I walk over to the door when I see the headlights from his car. I unlock it and wait for Emmett to come in.

"I'm so sorry that I had to put you through all of that—"

I bring my finger to his lips. "Don't apologize, Em. I don't want to think about anything right now except for the fact that we're together."

"I missed you so much, James. I'm so glad to be back," He tells me.

"So this is all over now? You're mine?" I check.

"Yes, I'm _all _yours," Emmett verifies.

"Are you sure—"

He talks over me. "I'm positive. I don't love, want, or need _anyone_ else. I just needed to get those desires out of my system. That's all behind us now. You are fortunate enough to be stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

"Lucky me," I joke to ease some of the tension.

Emmett playfully punches me. "Hey! You know that you'll still want me when I'm an old man with sagging balls."

"Ok, I love you and all, but I _really _don't want to think about your balls hanging any lower than they already do," I counter with a genuine smile.

"Sagging or not, you never seem to complain when you have them in your mouth," He retorts.

"That's because I can't breathe, your balls are huge," I taunt.

"Whatever," Emmett replies as he laughs.

I kiss him chastely and turn serious. "I fucking love you, Emmett and I'll do anything for you. If you ever hurt me like this again though, I won't be so quick to forgive you next time."

"I know. It won't happen again," He promises sincerely.

"Now that you're back and all is forgiven, I say we go to our bed and makeup," I suggest.

I start walking to the bedroom and Emmett's following close behind. I expect him to rip my clothes off like he normally does, so I'm surprised when he slowly starts to unbutton my shirt. He takes his time getting me out of my pants too and I'm pretty shocked. He takes off his own clothes at the same leisurely pace and he takes a condom out of his pants pocket. I lay down on my back like always and I expect him to climb on top of me, so I'm confused when he turns me on my side.

"I want to try out a new position," Emmett explains.

I feel him settle behind me and I spread my legs to give him easy access. I feel 2 of his his lubed fingers enter me and I grimace just a little because it's been a while. I tell him that I'm ready after a few minutes and he slides inside easily. His hands are draped across my waist and his body is pressed against my back and it's like we're cuddling. I rest my head against his shoulder as he begins moving and he bends down to kiss me passionately. I pull away once breathing becomes necessary and a moan escapes as he somehow manages to go even deeper.

"Fuck," I groan.

I can hear him panting in my ear and I shiver when I feel his lips brush my neck. I close my eyes and moan in contentment. I knew that I missed Emmett and that I wanted him, but now that I have him again, I realize how much that I _need _it in order to stay sane. His hands are digging into my hips almost painfully, but the only thing that registers is the mind numbing pleasure of having him buried so far inside of me. I feel his sweat fall onto my neck as it mixes with mine. My cock twitches as soon as he hits my prostate and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to cum untouched.

"She didn't compare to you at all," He whispers into my skin.

"That's because _we're _made for each other," I tell him.

Emmett slows his pace just a little bit, his thrusts long and slow. The only sounds in the room are of our skin rubbing together and our rugged pants. We're soaked in perspiration and I'm so close to coming undone. He bites my neck gently and I groan. He chuckles when he takes my ear lobe into his mouth because he knows how responsive that I am. I curse and scream his name as my orgasm rips through me. I barely have time to recover, before Emmett grunts and spills inside. I turn so that I'm facing him and I kiss his lips tenderly.

"I needed that so badly," I remark.

"I know, me too," Emmett agrees as he pushes my damp bangs off of my face.

* * *

><p>6 Months Later<p>

James' POV

Today is my one year anniversary with Emmett and surprisingly we haven't killed each other yet. Things have actually been pretty amazing lately. We laugh as often as we have sex and we don't have that many serious arguments. The funny thing is that we didn't even realize that our anniversary was coming up, Rosalie actually reminded us a few weeks ago. I gather our dirty plates and put them in the dishwasher. I feel like a kid on Christmas because we're getting ready to exchange gifts. I hand him mine first and I watch in anticipation as he opens it.

His eyes light up. "You got me Laker tickets? That's fucking amazing! Thanks, James."

"You're welcome," I respond with a bright smile.

I'm kind of scared and nervous because Emmett can be a really great gift giver or he can completely horrible. I trust that he knows me inside out though so hopefully he got me something good. Emmett hands me a small neatly wrapped box and I laugh because I know that he sure as hell didn't wrap it himself. I open the box and I'm surprised when I see that there's a ring inside of it. It's not a cheap one either, it's pretty nice, but I'm a little confused.

"Are you proposing or something?" I ask, still puzzled.

"It's a promise ring," Emmett clarifies.

"Ok, um... what exactly are you promising?" I wonder.

He takes a deep breath. "I almost lost you, James. I mean I almost ruined out relationship. So this ring is a promise that I won't fuck up like that again. It nearly broke us and I never want to make us go through that again. I love you and I want to make you happy. The ring represents my promise to treat you the way that you deserve to be treated. God, I sound like a really gay Hallmark card."

"Yes, you do actually. I love you anyway. Thanks, Em, this really means a lot," I tell him.

Emmett kisses me. "You're welcome. I just need to know that we're going to be ok."

"We're going to be just fine," I assure him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I decided to end this on a happy note, I totally think that Emmett and James deserved it after what I put them through!**

**I'm kind of sad to see their story end because I really had a blast writing and exploring their characters in this series.**

**I can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews, it really makes my day when I see I have a new review in my inbox.**

**I'm already working on my next story so hopefully it won't take me _too _long to post it.**

**Don't worry, it's not nearly as angsty as this story was during certain parts. **


End file.
